


3 Weeks

by osteology_girl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osteology_girl/pseuds/osteology_girl
Summary: It's been 3 weeks, and Jane hates being ignored. Eventual Rizzles. I promise.Also on FF.ner
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Susie Chang & Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the first 3 chapters with a friend years ago. I've decided to carry on by myself, so apologies for the change in writing style.

"NO! DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

3 weeks later, and Jane still replays that moment in her head. She had never seen a look so harsh on a face not used to holding it. And she hoped she never saw it again.

3 weeks later, and Jane still sees the shooting, the fall and the tears of her best friend happen in slow motion.

3 weeks later, and Jane Rizzoli still wakes up in the dead of night with a start.

It has been 3 weeks since Jane shot Patrick Doyle, and 3 weeks since Maura Isles last spoke to her.

"RIZZOLI, MY OFFICE NOW!" Bellowed Cavanagh.

Jane jumped at her bosses' voice. She hadn't realized she was so out of it, until she noticed she had been reading the same page of a case file for nearly half an hour. Not that the page wasn't important, her brain was just elsewhere. She had opted for reading the file instead of launching it across the room after her 4th ignored phone call of the day. Jane hated being ignored. Sighing internally, she rose from her chair and followed Cavanaugh.

"Sir?" Jane asked, not quite meeting his gaze as she entered his office and sat down.

"I.A. is going to be looking into you. They want to know how you knew Doyle was back."

"Yes sir."

Jane slouched in her chair. She knew that he was going to ask for her badge and gun. She was not however, expecting the next question.

"When was the last time you spoke to Doctor Isles?"

Jane winced.

"I've not spoken to her since I shot…" Jane cleared her throat "…Since the incident sir"

"Oh"

"Oh, what?"

"It's just that I.A has looked into her too, and I need her to know that we are on her side and will help her as much as possible. But the thing is Rizzoli, I've just gotten word that because of her involvement and connection with Doyle all of his cases she worked with be thrown out of court. And the worst part? She may be demoted."

"SHE WHAT?" Jane yelled

"Look Rizzoli, you didn't hear that from me ok? She's on…"

But it was too late; Jane had already left the room and was storming down the stairs to the Morgue.

Pyke was there, re-arranging the scalpels and other tools into a way in which he felt more organized.

"Maura, MAURA!" Jane shouted looking around the hallway and surrounding labs. As she turned towards the autopsy room, she got a flashback of the robbery case they had a few weeks prior. She remembered how hurt she was when she found out the medical examiner had been involuntarily keeping the secret of her brother's accidental involvement from her. Jane was not about to do the same to Maura. She figured she had hurt her best friend more than enough for one lifetime, and she needed to warn her of her impending future.

Jane burst through the double doors.

"Pyke, where's Maura?" Jane demanded. She never had much patience for this man. In her current mood, just the expression on his face was enough to piss her off.

"She's not here Detective."

Jane growled at him. She could plainly see that Maura wasn't in the room. Pulling on the reins of her temper, she gritted her teeth.

"Do you know where she would be?"

"Dr. Isles has yet to return to work after the incident at the warehouse. I'm sure her leave is almost up Detective, and to be perfectly honest, she needs to come back soon. I am drowning in formaldehyde, and this morgue is backed up to the hilt."

Jane started. "What do you mean she hasn't been back to work yet? I know I.A hasn't cleared her or any of us yet, but she would have had to at least show her face to fill you in on her cases."

Now I know you have been ignoring me on purpose, but come on Maura since when do you ignore your job?

"She hasn't been here Detective, I was given strict instructions from the board to immediately take over all of her cases until I.A clearance. Now please, I am trying to work. I know nothing more."

Yeah I bet you do Pyke you pompous ass. You probably suggested yourself to the board to take over her cases. Jane silently seethed as she quickly turned on her heels and stomped back out of the autopsy room and powered up to the main entrance, knocking Frankie askew at the door.

"Love you too sis" he called over sarcastically.

Jane growled again and took the stairs two, three at a time.

She was furious. She was only doing her job. Maura had been avoiding her calls for a week now. She was giving her space after the shooting, but she was sick of being ignored. She was going to sort this thing out once and for all. Grabbing her belongings from her desk, she stormed back out the door to the parking lot ignoring a questioning look from Korsack.

She arrived at Maura's house. She got out of the car and stormed up to front door.

knock knock

No answer

thump thump

"MAURA." Jane shouted.

Still nothing.

"Maura, don't ignore me. I need to talk to you right now!"

She decided to use the spare key Maura had given her for emergencies.

Opening the door, she walked through to the kitchen where she expected to find her friend blatantly ignoring her. But instead she found an envelope with her name on it.

She opened it.

"Dear Jane,

I knew that you would come here looking for me once word got out about my demotion, and the humiliation it entails. I can't take it anymore. I just need a break. From you, from me, from us. You betrayed me Jane. What you did was inexcusable. I'm taking my mother back to Europe to help with her recovery. I don't know when, or even if I will be back.

Sincerely,

Doctor Maura Isles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura dear"

"Yes mother?"

"I don't want you getting on this plane"

This took Maura by surprise.

"Why not?"

"You are running away from your problems again"

Maura avoided her mother's gaze. She knew that she was right.

"I just need to clear my head, that's all"

"You can do that here, in Boston."

"I don't think I can," she said, still avoiding eye contact.

"We both know that that was Jane's car pulling into the drive as we were leaving. She obviously cares a great deal about you."

"And I her, mother."

"You more than care about her Maura. I may not have been there for you when you were younger, but I'm not about to let you throw your life away just because of this."

"She shot my father"

"Now you look here. Your father is alive and well and just about to give a lecture on the social and religious aspects of the Fayoum mummy portraits. This man, despite what you might think, has been more of a father to you than Patrick Doyle ever was."

"But mother…"

"But mother, nothing Maura. Patrick Doyle did not raise you. We did. We may not have been around 24/7, but we gave you a good life. We put you through private school in France; we put you through Medical school. We wanted, and provided the best for you. You turned out better than we had ever hoped. You are chief medical examiner of the commonwealth of Massachusetts."

"Not any more, I got demoted." Maura looked down to her feet as she let out a long sigh.

"And you will work your way up again. You are the most intelligent woman on the planet. You aim to be the best at what you do. And they will realise that"

"I don't know what to do" she sobbed.

"First thing is first. You go home, and you tell Jane that you forgive her. She was only doing her job."

"I don't know if I can"

Constance put a hand under her daughters' chin and lifted her eyes to meet her own. "Then you are a fool. That woman worships the ground you walk on."

"She does?"

"She does, even if she is too stubborn to admit it. Even a blind person could see it."

Maura wiped a stray tear from her cheek as a wave of realisation washed over her. This was affecting her much more than she anticipated. Her emotions were a whirlwind and she couldn't figure out why, until it dawned on her that Jane meant more to her than any other friend she has ever had and pushing her away was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She pushed Jane away for shooting her father, but she realised the dull ache in her chest seemed to grow the farther away she got from Jane.

Maura needed her.

If it were anyone else who had shot Paddy Doyle, Maura would be sitting on Jane's couch right now confiding in the one person she thought she could trust. But her mother was right. Jane was doing her job. It was who she was. Maura couldn't fault her for that, she just wished that her rational logic would catch up to her falling tears and tearing heart. Maura then knew that in time she could forgive Jane. It was getting there that was going to be hard. She smiled a sad smile.

"Mother, Jane thinks I've gone with you. I left her a note stating that I would be with you until you recovered, I can't just go marching back to the house and pretend like nothing has happened."

Constance smiled.

"Then take some time. I know you Maura, if you get on that plane you won't go back. I'm not letting you do that to yourself. Or Jane Rizzoli."

"And I can't let you get on that plane by yourself mother. What if something happens?"

"Maura dear, you aren't the only doctor in the world. And besides, now that I am able to walk some and do a lot more I'm sure I can manage a seven hour flight by myself. I can arrange for my doctor to meet me at the airport in Geneva."

Silence filled the empty airport business lounge.

"Go home and sort this out. If you really cannot find a way to forgive Jane, then you can come and stay with us for as long as you need."

Maura stood and ran her hands down the front of her dress to smooth out invisible creases in the fabric.

"I've ignored Jane for nearly a month now because I haven't found a way to forgive her. I honestly don't know if I can yet." She sighed "Why is this so hard?"

"Love is a very difficult thing to understand, but I have faith you'll figure it out Maura, you're a smart girl."

With that, Maura kissed her mother on the cheek, said her goodbyes and went home.

It was almost midnight when she made it home. About 10 minutes of driving aimlessly around Boston, Maura pulled over. She stared at her hands on the steering wheel completely lost in thought. It was only when a small flashes of white light reflected off of her windscreen did she realised where she had parked. It was the Regal Fenway cinema. She laughed inwardly as she remembered the time that she had brought Jane here to a showing of one of her favourite foreign films: 'Les 400 Coups'.

She remembered Jane feigning interest as Maura explained the plot and translated, and remembered how Jane kept moving in her chair. Maura had remembered having to place her hands over Jane's to stop them fidgeting and then she giggled noiselessly as she remembered the barely hidden look of relief on the brunettes face as she suggested leaving early for pizza.

Maura wondered if her brain had told her to drive here.

Somewhere she knew Jane would never go voluntarily.

She poured herself a glass of wine and took herself to bed. She had a lot of things to think through. Her mother was right, Patrick Doyle may not have raised her, but he has protected her. Just like Jane was protecting Frost and Dean. She knew it wasn't logical to have this emotional connection with someone who had given her up for adoption. Who had never been there for her when she needed it the most. Who she only found out was her father, when her half brother turned up on her autopsy table.

Despite all of this, she still didn't think she would be able to forgive Jane.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR I'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS IN" Angela Rizzoli shouted as she burst through Maura's bedroom door.

Maura dropped her glass of wine in terror as she found herself doing exactly as the woman asked.

"Maura, what are you doing here. I thought you were being robbed."

"Sorry Mrs Rizzoli. I should have alerted you to the fact I was coming home. I really am truly sorry."

"It's ok sweetie. I just thought you were going to Europe with your mother?"

"I was supposed to be. But we had a talk at the airport, and she sent me home."

"I wish Jane was as obedient as you." Angela Rizzoli chucked.

"Are you going to speak to her?"

"I don't quite know. Not yet. I still need process the events of that night."

"Ok. Take your time. I'd hate for you two to break up."

"What, Jane and I aren't…"

"Oh. I'm sorry. My bad. I just… well, you two are just Offaly close for two people who are just friends"

"It's ok. It happens a lot. Please don't tell Jane I'm here. I left her a note telling her I was going away."

"I know. I walked in on her pretending not to cry earlier and she showed me the letter."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep honey. You look like you need it. I promise I won't tell Jane you're back."

"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli"

"How many times have I told you, call me Angela."

And with that Angela Rizzoli closed the bedroom door, and went back to the guesthouse. Maura changed the sheets on her bed, and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual, Maura woke up at the crack of dawn.

She put on her sweat pants and a vest top before grabbing her yoga mat from the closet. When she got to the door, she heaved a heavy sigh. Today was the day that she was going to talk to Jane.

It had been 3 weeks since Mrs Rizzoli came into her bedroom that night and she knew that 3 weeks was far too long to have waited to speak to Jane.

Many times before had she typed an e-mail or wrote a letter, even typed Jane's number into her phone. But every time she bottled out. She didn't know what to say. Well, she did know what to say; she just didn't know if she could say it. Better yet, what if Jane didn't want to hear it?

What if she had left it too long to tell her? To forgive her? The weight of her thoughts pulled her down onto her bed when she heard a knock at her front door. She decided to ignore it, after all, as far as she was aware people still thought she was with her mother.

The knocking continued.

"Damn it Maura, I know you're in there." She heard Jane say to no one in particular.

Another knock, louder this time. "Maura! Open the door!"

Maura froze.

"Let me in! You owe me an explanation!" Jane was getting frustrated. Something moving in her peripheral vision made her swing round.

"Hey, hey you! Get away from that house before I call the cops!" shouted one of Maura's neighbours.

"I am the cops," Jane shouted back clearly not backing away from this

"Oh, yeah then let me see your badge"

Maura opened the door just as Jane was about to put Maura's nosy neighbour in his place.

"Come inside Jane" came Maura's soft voice.

Jane looked at Maura. She was even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Jane's anger soon disappeared. Maura's annoyance at Jane's antics did not.

"What are you doing here" Maura asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jane snorted.

"It's my house"

"You're supposed to be in Europe"

"I never went" Maura mumbled

"You WHAT?"

"I NEVER WENT" Maura shouted.

"You mean you've been here all along, and… Typical" Jane said putting one hand on her hip and one hand on her forehead.

Maura remained silent.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to answer to you Jane"

"You're right, you don't. But I've been trying to apologize to you every single day since the shooting."

"I'm not ready to forgive you just yet"

"I don't care if you ever forgive me Maura, I just want you to know that I really am sorry. I never meant to seriously injure Paddy Doyle. I thought he was taking a shot at Frost. I was protecting my partner. I just want you to know that so we can get back to working together. I miss you."

Maura was looking at the ground, tears threatening to fall from her eyes

"Fine, I tried." Jane sighed. "I'll not tell anyone you're back yet"

And with that Jane left

Maura returned to work the next day

The oh so familiar scent of arrested decay reached her nose. It was like she had never left. Turning the corner to her office she noticed Dr Pike. Nothing irritated Maura more than the man currently making himself at home in her office and spinning in her 600 dollar chair.

"Dr Pike, I would appreciate it if you would remove yourself from my chair"

"D… D… Dr Isles" Pike stuttered "I didn't expect to see you in today"

"I cut my sabbatical short, now please get out of my chair" Maura answered curtly.

"Certainly, Dr Isles." Pike chirped before hurriedly leaving the office in a hurry.

Maura sat down on her chair and heaved a heavy sigh at the amount of paperwork Pike had left. This man was impossible to work with. She stood up and gathered all the manila folders in her arm.

As she left her room she crashed right into Barry Frost, overdue paperwork flying high in the air.

"Oh sorry Doctor Isl… Maura! You're back?" He beamed

"Here, let me give you a hand" as started gathering up all the paper that was strewn across the floor

"Thank you detective." Barry straightened up the last of the papers and rose to meet Maura.

"You're welcome, how was Europe?"

"Oh, I didn't go in the end."

Frost looked at her with a puzzled complexion

"I just stayed in Boston, I needed some time to myself. To think"

"I understand Doc, Are you ok now?"

"No, but thank you for asking detective"

"Say doc, where are you going with all these files"

"I'm going to give them to Dr Pike. He left them on my desk. Would you be able to bring them to him for me please?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Anything for you"

Frost stopped at the doorframe

"I'm glad you're back doc, and I know Jane will be too."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." she mumbled under her breath.

She sat down in her chair and groaned. Pike had messed with it.

She has set about her task to get her chair back to its perfect position, when her phone rang. She didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is that Doctor Maura Isles?"

"Yes it is, can I ask who's calling please?"

"It's Mary, Mary Fitzpatrick. "

"Mary? Gosh, the last time I seen you was that summer after college. Where was it we went? Cabo?

"Yes Cabo, how could I forget the best summer of my life" Mary chuckled.

"How are you? How is Army life? It was the Army you joined wasn't it?

"Yeah. It's fine, they're fine. That's actually why I called. I just got back from Afghanistan, finished my last tour a few weeks ago."

"Oh that's wonderful Mary, I'm glad you're ok"

"So, uh yeah… I'm back in Boston now if you uh, if you wanted to grab a drink with me? You know, for old time sakes?"

"That sounds great, how about tonight? That is if you don't have any other plans? I don't want to interrupt family time"

"Even if I did Maura, I'd drop them for you in a heartbeat."

Maura blushed into her phone.

"I finish work at 5. Where are you staying, I'll come pick you up."

"I'm staying with my parents until I can find somewhere else, you remember where that is right?"

"Yes, it's not far from where I live now actually, so I'll see you shortly after 5?"

"Sounds perfect, see you then"

"Goodbye"

"Bye Maura"

15 minutes later, Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang came into Maura's office

"Dr Pike, the test results for… Oh Dr Isles, I didn't expect to see you in today"

"I've cut my sabbatical short, mothers condition has improved so I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be back at work" Which wasn't really a lie.

"I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you Suzie"

"Does this mean that you and Jane… err Detective Rizzoli are friends again? Because I don't know how much more of her stomping and grumpiness I can take"

"Jane and I are not friends, are those her test results?"

"Err yeah, Dr Pike like to bring them up himself. I think he likes to make the detectives feel that they are stupid by making them ask him questions"

"Sounds like Dr Pike alright"

"So, um what do I do with these?"

"Go give them to Jane, I don't want her stomping down here and ruining my good mood."

"Ohhhhh has someone got a date?" Suzie said teasingly

"Yes. No. I'm not quite sure actually. I'm meeting someone from college who I've not seen in 9 years"

"Is this someone a special someone"

"They used to be" Maura frowned

"Um, ok. I'll bring these to detective Rizzoli."

Suzie walked into the bull pen and headed straight for Jane's desk

"Hi detective, here are the test results you wanted"

"Oh are we not good enough for Pike to grace us with his presence" Jane mused.

"I couldn't find him and Dr Isles told me just to bring them up myself"

"Any excuse to avoid me huh?"

"She said that she didn't want you stomping down to the morgue and put her in a bad mood for her date tonight"

"Date?" Jane's heart sank

"Yeah, she says it not. But I reckon it is. Think it was someone from college she hasn't seen in 10 years or something." Suzie shrugged

Jane felt a little better

"Suzie, you got a minute?"

"Anything for you detective"

"In the hall please?"

"Sure?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"You couldn't have said that to me inside Jane?"

"I don't want anyone to know, you know dating a co-worker and all. I'm in enough trouble as it is with all this Doyle stuff"

"Are we officially dating detective?" Suzie said with a smug grin on her face

Jane laughed "If you want, yeah. I just thought you were using me for my body" Jane said teasingly

"Yes Jane, we are still on for tonight, I'll come up after work ok? I have some PCR to run for Sergeant Detective Korsac, those primers wont ready themselves!"

And with that Suzie turned and left Jane with a foolish grin on her face

At 5 o'clock Suzie knocked on Maura's door

"It's 5 o'clock Dr Isles. Do you mind if I go?"

"5 O'clock already? I'm going to be late!"

And with that Maura Isles sprang from her desk and hurried out the door.

"Ok then…" Suzie murmured

"Hey baby, you read…" Jane's sentence ends abruptly as Maura crashes head on into her.

"Jane"

"Maura"

"Who were you calling baby?"

"Suzie…"

"Suzie?!" Maura exclaimed.

"Yes Dr Isles?"

"You're dating detective Rizzoli?" She said in realisation, as it hit her.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jane said.

Maura span on her heel and stormed out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

"Well that went well"

"I can't believe you told her"

"Me either. It just slipped out"

"I just need to grab my coat then I'm good"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Suzi and Jane arrived at the restaurant, they got shown to a table that overlooked the harbour. The waiter brought over some water and took their drinks order.

"This view is beautiful" Jane said looking out the window

"It is, isn't it. I love walking along the Harbour. It just. Peaceful"

They sat in a comfortable silence until the waiter dropped off their drinks and took their food order. Jane smiled at the waiter as he left, and noticed something as he pivoted around a table

"Fucking great" Jane mumbled

"Whats up?" Suzi's brow furroughed.

"Ugh. Nothing" Jane returned to looking out the window

Suzi turned her head and saw Doctor Isles walking in a gorgeous woman

"Don't worry, I don't think she noticed us"

Jane grunted

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come this way mademoiselle, your table is right by the window"

"Oh wonderful" Maura exclaimed

Maura looked towards where the maître d was showing them, and her heart sank. Jane Rizzoli and Suzi Chang. In the table behind where they were being direct to.

"Oh I hate to be a nuisance, but are there any other tables available?"

"Why yes, there is" The maître d looked perplexed. "But it is not a harbour view?"

"That's fine"

They were seated. Maura deliberately had her back to the other couple. They ordered a round of drinks with the maître class

"What was that about?" Mary asked

"Oh nothing"

"You'll break out in hives if you carry on with that"

"Sorry" Maura sighed "I just saw someone I would rather not have"

"An ex?" Mary questioned

"No, a…" Maura sighed again "It's complicated"

"Ok. I won't pry" and with that she smiled and took a sip of her water

"I bet your mother is happy to have you home?"

"Very. She thought I was going to come home in a box"

Maura laughed awkwardly

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't joke about it. It could have actually happened"

Maura smiled. "it was very real possibility"

"I'm glad to be back. 10 years is a long time to be away from Boston"

"10 year is a long time to have spent in the army"

"It is" her face neutral "But I'm back now. Trying to find a job, no hospital in the whole of Mass is looking for a trauma surgeon"

"I can put a good word in for you, if you'd like?"

"Oh, no. Honestly Maura it's fine. I'll keep trying"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you though"

The waiter set down their drinks

"So how have you been?" Mary asked "My Mom was saying that you're a medical examiner now?"

"I've been doing ok, thank you. Your mother is correct, I'm the chief medical examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts"

"Oh wow that's very impressive, especially for someone our age!"

"I am the youngest one so far"

"Holy shit. That's amazing"

Maura winced at the use of the swear word

"Oh, sorry. I forgot where I was. I'm sorry for swearing"

"Oh no, it's fine, really. Don't worry" she faked a smile

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing. I know that face"

Maura's smile faltered

"A lot has happened in 10 years. I wouldn't even know where to start"

"From the beginning? Start right after you left me on a beach in Cabo"

"I think you'll find you left me on a beach in Cabo"

The ladies both laughed. Maura filled in her in on everything that had happened, everything from Garrett Fairfield, to her biological father"

"Wait. She SHOT your father"

"No, she shot my biological father"

"So you Arthur is still alive?"

"Yes"

"So why are you mad at her?" Mary asked, before she put a forkful of dessert in her mouth "She shot a convicted felon, she shot a mob boss, she shot the head of the Irish mob. So what if he is half your DNA. He didn't pay for your school, or college. He didn't send you birthday cards. He didn't show up to graduations or raise you. Your PARENTS did"

Maura was stunned

"She was doing her job"

Silence

"Did he die?"

"No" Maura replied sheepishly

"So what is your issue?"

The two ladies made eye contact. Maura knew the woman sitting across from her was right. She felt foolish. Not once had she thought of her actual father. She was too caught up in her own issues with Paddy.

"I'm sorry, I over stepped my mark"

Maura snapped out of her thoughts

"It's fine. You didn't say anything that wasn't true" Maura smiled weakly.

"So… you never really answered my question earlier"

"What question?"

"Why are we over here, and not looking at the Harbour"

"The detective that shot my Fath… Him is sitting over there. On a date with one of my criminalists"

"Oh…"

Maura finished her drink

"Would you like another? Oh, you've not even started that one…"

"Yeah, I don't drink alcohol. But I was too nervous to say anything when you ordered the wine"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine. It's a personal choice"

"Oh"

"When I got some time off, I used to volunteer at the Veterans shelter, and I seen too many that had their lives ruined by drugs or alcohol because they couldn't adjust to the afterlife. I swore to myself that I'd never do that. I stopped drinking completely 5 years ago"

"Good for you. Would you like to go? We can walk round the harbour if you like?

"Sound like a plan" Mary smiled

"What's wrong Jane, you've been distracted this whole dinner? Is it because Maura is over there?"

"She didn't go to Europe with her mother"

"Okayyy…"

"She lied to me. She told me she was going. Do you know how I found out she was back?"

"Um. No?"

"I offered to pick up my mother to take her to work because he car is in the garage"

"Ok?"

"Do you know what she said?"

"No?"

"Don't worry Janie, Maura said I could use her car since she is going anywhere" Jane imitated her mother

"When were you speaking to Maura Ma?" Jane imitated herself "And you know what she said to me?"

"No?"

"Oh we had dinner together last night"

Jane put down her fork "They had dinner last night. LAST NIGHT. She's supposed to be in Europe with her mother"

Jane huffed. She looked at Suzi, who has looking anywhere but at Jane.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?

"Don't act dumb. Did you know that Maura didn't go"

Suzi just looked at her with her mouth open

"You did. You knew" Jane asked, trying to remain calm "You knew and you didn't tell me"

Jane got up from the table

"Jane wait"

Jane didn't listen, she stormed off. She grabbed the nearest waiter and shoved money in his hand and carried on walking out of the class

Once she got outside, she hailed a cab

"Jane, wait PLEASE" Suzi called after her

she opened the cab door "No. You lied to me"

"I didn't lie to you, she just told me not to tell anyone. She didn't tell me she was coming back to work"

"Whatever" Jane got in the cab and drove off

Suzi stood there watching the taxi go, tears falling down her face

"Suzi?" She heard a voice say her name

"Doctor Isles, how lovely to see you"

"Are you, ok? You look like you've been crying"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry" She said, dabbing her face with a tissue "I better get going anyway, I'm in early tomorrow morning"

And with that, Suzi turned to leave

Maura looked at Mary with a concerned look on her face

"Do you want to go after her?"

"No it's ok, she's just got in her car" She said as Suzi drove past them

"Do you want to come back to mine for coffee?"

"I would love that" Mary replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The taxi dropped Jane off at The Dirty Robber. She opened the door and saw Korsac and Frost in their usual booth. 

“Hey guys” she called as she was walking over

“Hey Jane, didn’t expect to see you here. Didn’t you have a date?” Asked Frost

“Yeah” Jane sighed, rubbing her face

“Wanna talk about it?” Korsac added

“No thanks. I’d just like a beer” and as if by magic the bar tender appeared with a bottle

“Thank you” Jane said, handing him a 10. “Keep the change”

Jane took a long swig of her beer, tipped her head back, and closed her eyes

“That bad huh?” Frost enquired

“I just don’t get it” Jane replied, her eyes still closed “Why didn’t she tell me she didn’t go? Why didn’t she just tell me she didn’t want to speak to me” a tear rolled down her face. 

“If she had have told you, would you have left her alone?” Korsac asked

“If she had have asked me to I would have” Jane dropped her head into her hands. “I do anything she wanted”

Jane dried her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just frustrated”

“It’s ok Jane. We’re here for you whenever you need. If you want to talk, we’ll listen. If you want to go take it on the gun range, we’ll be with ya” 

“Thanks Vince” she said with a weak smile

“I think I’m going to head home now’

“I’ll give you a ride, you’re on my way home anyway” Frost offered.

“Thanks”

_____________________________________

Jane entered her empty apartment, turned on the lights, and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a beer, and sat down on her couch.

*buzz* went her phone. She ignored it.

*buzz*

*buzz*

She swiped away all texts, and turned her phone off. She wasn’t on call this weekend, and her mother would just turn up if it was urgent. She took her shoes off, and put her feet up on the coffee table. One of the cable channels was showing the re-caps of the world series so far. The cubs had come from 3-1 down in the series to tie it up 3-3 in game 6. Game 7 was on Wednesday. Her mother and two brothers were coming over to her house to watch the game. Every year they had a World Series and a Super Bowl party even if the Red Socks or Patriots weren’t playing. It was tradition. 

Jane hadn’t realised she’d fallen asleep until she was rudely awakened by someone buzzing the door. She groaned and checked her watch, it was 9am. Probably the latest she’s slept in in about 20 years.

The door buzzed again

“Alright, alright. I’m coming”

________________________________________________

“I’m really sorry I don’t have anything else to offer other than tea and coffee” Maura sighed as she handed Mary her coffee.

“Oh honestly it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” She said, graciously accepting the cup

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments

“Are you going to text her and see if she’s ok? She seemed pretty upset”

“She text me apologising for being rude when we met, her. I’ve asked her was she ok and she informed me she had a small argument with Detective Rizzoli”

“Hmm”

“What?”

“Have you text Jane?”

“Why would I do that?”

“When was the last time you spoke to her?”

“She came to my house yest..”

“No, when was the last time you spoke to her” Mary interrupted 

Maura sighed “Nearly two months”

Mary looked at her, her mouth agape

“I just couldn’t bare to speak to her after the shooting” Maura’s head dropped “I couldn’t speak to her internal affairs were investigating us. I couldn’t even look my colleagues in the eye when I got demoted. I was supposed to go with my mother to help her recuperate at her own house, but she told me I needed to stay here and sort things with Jane”

“And you didn’t”

“No, I couldn’t face it. I’d ignored her texts, her calls, her emails for almost a month. How could I just walk up to her and start the conversation?” Tears were streaming down Maura’s face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry” Mary put her arms around Maura, letting her sob into her shoulder.

The two ladies sat like this for over an hour. Somewhere in the background a clock beeped to signify it was midnight.

“As much as I’d like to sit here all night with you, I think I should probably get going”

“I’m sorry I kept you out so late”

“It’s fine. If I wasn’t here, I’d only be sitting on my room doing nothing anyway” Mary Laughed as she got up to get her coat.

Maura walked her to the door

“It was lovely to see you again Mary”

“Let’s not leave it to long next time eh?”

Maura laughed. “Lets not”

The two ladies hugged goodbye. She waited until Mary got in the cab before she closed her door and checked to make sure everything was locked. She made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She took her makeup off and got dressed into her night wear. Sighing, she got into bed. She replayed the whole night in her head.

She checked her phone. She had a text message from Mary telling her she got home safely, and one from Susie telling her she was fine.

She knew that Mary was right, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She knew she needed to speak to Jane. She sent Jane a text.

“Are you awake?”

Two ticks appeared on her messaging app. She had received the message but not read it.

“I’d like to apologise to you” Sent. Two ticks appeared again.

“I’d rather do it in person than over text” Sent. Two ticks.

“I’ll be at your apartment at 9am to talk” Sent. One tick.

She stared at her phone for what felt like a lifetime. Jane still hadn’t read the text messages, and the last message she sent was still on one tick. She turned her light off and got into bed.

____________________________________________

She arrived at Jane’s apartment at 8:45, and took a few minutes to compose herself. This was probably going to be the toughest conversation she would ever have.

The time on her car clock said 9am. She got out, and walked towards the door. She buzzed the door, and waited.

A minute past, and she buzzed again, this time for longer. Still no answer. She felt like crying. She knew Jane was ignoring her. She didn’t blame her, especially all that transpired in the past fews days. 

She resigned herself to the fact that Jane was not going to answer the door, and turned to walk away

“Who is it, and what do you want at this ungodly hour on a Saturday” the speaker sounded with the unmistakable voice of Jane Rizzoli

Maura froze

“Hello, is anyone there?” it said again

Maura went back to the speaker

“Hi, It’s me. I’ve come to talk”

Silence greeted her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give me one good reason why I should talk to you?"

"I've come to apologise"

"Hmm. Not good enough"

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to me. I'm not ready to forgive you"

"Can we at least talk about it? Perhaps somewhere that isn't the entrance to your building?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. I've tried to talk to you everyday for for nearly two months. I've called. I've texted. Nothing. I Wouldn't have known you were even home if it wasn't for ma accidentally letting it slip"

'Accidentally' Maura thought

"When would I have found out? When I walked down to the morgue and you were elbows deep into a body?"

Maura stood silently at the intercom. Jane had a point.

"OK Jane. If you do not wish to hear my apology, then I'll go."

Silence once again

"Goodbye Jane" She waited a few seconds, then turned to leave.

Behind her she heard the door buzz, and open. She paid no attention to it, it was 9:15 on a Saturday morning. People were going about their normal lives. She carried on down the stairs and was about to cross the road when…

"Are you coming in or not?"

Stunned, She turned around. Jane was standing at the top of the steps with her arms folded

"Last chance"

Maura blinked, then hurried up the steps and into the foyer

The walk up to Jane's apartment was silent, tense and seemed to take forever.

Jane opened her door and ushered Maura inside. Jane went to the fridge and got two bottles of water out and handed one to Maura.

"Well?" Jane said, sitting down on the couch

"I'm sorry" replied Maura

"What for? Ignoring my calls? Ignoring my text messages? Lying about being in Europe? Making my mother keep it a secret?"

"Yes, all of that. It was wrong of me to ignore you"

Jane snorted

"I was angry. I was upset. I was being irrational. Over emotional. For that I am sorry. I was in shock and I was not thinking correctly."

She looked down at her shoes

"I was angry that you shot my father. I was angry that you arrested him. I was angry that I was being investigated by internal affairs. I was angry I got demoted a job that I worked so hard to get, I sacrificed so much to get where I was"

She stopped. She sighed. She continued.

"I'm really sorry for what I put you through. I did not mean to cause you this much distress. It wasn't intentional"

"She looked at Jane. Jane looked back at her. She wasn't expecting this from Maura. She wasn't too sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't

"I'm sorry" Jane started. "For making you upset… But I'm not sorry for doing my job."

"I know. It took a frank conversation with an unrelated third party to come to my senses"

"Your date" Jane rolled her eyes

"If you are referring to last night, it wasn't a date. I was meeting an old friend from college"

"I thought you didn't have friends"

"I believe I said they were few and far between"

"Whatever" Jane replied.

They both sipped their water

"You're not the only one being investigate by internal affairs"

Maura turned her head to look at Jane

"Why are they investigating you?" she asked, bewildered

"They think I helped him escape"

"Why would they think that?"

"Because I did" Jane drank some more water

"WHAT?"

Jane looked at Maura. Not daring to repeat herself.

"I can't believe… Why? Why would you do that? You could spend the rest of your life in federal prison. Or worse"

Jane shrugged

Maura looked at Jane with her mouth open

"I have no words"

They sat on the sofa in silence. Jane staring off into the distance. Thoughts were racing round Maura's head.

"They won't be able to prove I did it. The hospital CCTV footage mysteriously went missing"

"Did you…"

"Nope. Not me. Paddy know's people in high places. I just pushed the bed to the morgue and handed it over"

"Ok"

Maura exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding

"Have you eaten?" Jane asked.

"No, I was too nervous to eat this morning"

"Do you want to go get breakfast?"

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

"No. It means I'm less angry at you, but my need to eat is outweighing my anger at you" she said as she walked towards the door

"Ok" Maura replied. Brows furrowed in confusion

"Are you coming or not?"

"Yes, sorry" she got up from the sofa and followed Jane out "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Jane replied with a smile

It was that moment, seeing the smile on Jane's face, that filled Maura with hope. Hope that they could be friends. In the back of her mind, she had always wanted more than friendship with Jane, but the time was never right. Casey, Ian, Gabriel Dean. Always someone stopping them. Always a distraction. And now? Susie. Jane was dating Susie. Was it serious? Did she know that Jane let Patrick Doyle escape? Did Jane do that for her? She felt her thoughts spinning out of control. She felt her pulse racing, her breathing becoming erratic. Did Jane do that because she loved HER?

"What's going on in that big brain of yours? You've been staring at the door, hyperventilating, for about 15 seconds"

Maura turned to look at Jane

"I'm in love with you"


	7. Chapter 7

“You what?”

“I love you”

Jane stared at Maura, Maura looked like a deer in headlights

“Yeah, I thought that’s what you said” Jane sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as they just stood in the hallway. Jane was looking at Maura, Maura was staring at her feet.

“I know I have no right coming here to tell you…” Maura started, but Jane cut her off

“You broke my heart” Jane interrupted

“I’m sorry” Maura paused “We clearly have a lot to discuss over breakfast”

“Yeah” Jane sighed “I guess we do”

The sound of the buzzer sounding on the other side of the door broke them both out of their trance. Jane moved past Maura, and opened the door.

“Oh, hey Suzie”

“Hey babe, I tried calling you but your phone must be off… Oh, Hi Dr Isles”

“Good Morning Suzie”

“Did I interrupt something?” Suzie asked, looking confusedly between the two women

“Errr, yeah actually. Can I call you later?”

Suzie looked at the two of them again, Jane looked like she’d not slept, and Dr Isles looked like she was going to be sick

“Yeah, sure”

And with that, Suzie got back into her car and left

“C’mon, before anyone else turns up at more door unannounced”

Jane held open the passenger side door of her car for Maura to get in, then went round to her own side.

“Where are we going?” Maura asked again

“To get breakfast” Jane answered

“Well, yes, you said that before. But you have not specified a place”

“We’re just going to a diner near the station”

“Oh. Ok”

Jane closed the passenger side door, and got in her own side. She turned the key in the ignition and started the car.

“I’m really sorry” Maura blurted out

Jane said nothing

“For everything. I really am. I didn’t mean to…”

“Yeah, you’ve already said that” Jane said bluntly as she pulled out of her parking space

“Why did you help Patrick Doyle escape”

“I did what I had to do”

“Yes, but why?”

“Can’t answer that”

“Why not” Maura demanded

“Because you’re probably going to get questioned by the FBI, and I’ve already told you too much. You CAN’T lie, not that I’d EVER ask you to, so, forgive me, but I’m not answering that question.”

“Are you on his payroll?”

“No”

“Would you tell me if you were?”

“Probably not. But I promise on my Ma’s life I’m not crooked”

“Ok”

The rest of the car journey was silent. Neither particularly wanting to carry on the conversation.

Jane eventually pulled up outside the diner, she got out and opened the passenger side door for Maura

“Thank you Jane”

“No problem”

They got seated in a booth towards the back of the Diner and sat in silence until their drinks arrived.

“Why did you tell me you loved me?” Jane broke the silence

“Because I do” Maura answered, confused by Jane’s question.

“Ok, let me rephrase… Why did you tell me you loved me, after you ignored me for what felt like an eternity, after you found out Suzie and I were dating”

Maura went to speak, but found she had no words

“Do you love me? Or were you just jealous I’m dating Suzie?”

Maura looked at Jane

“Truth is, I’ve always loved you. From the moment I saw you. I just never had the courage to admit it. Not even to myself”

Jane stayed silent

“I talked with my mother, and she convinced me to come home and tell you. I spoke with your mother and she thought we were already dating”

Jane rolled her eyes at the last part

“As for why I told you when I did? I’m not too sure. Maybe it is because I am jealous of you and Suzie. But I meant what I said Jane. I do love you”

“I wish you would have told me sooner” Jane looked at Maura with a forlorn expression on her face. “I’ve been trying so hard to stop loving you, to move on. I convinced myself for the longest time you didn’t feel the same way”

Maura reached over the table and took Jane’s hand

“And now” Jane continued “Here you are. Telling me you love me.”

“But you don’t love me, do you Jane?”

“I’m dating Suzie” Jane said, almost pained

“I know” Maura replied

Their food arrived and they ate in a sad silence

* * *

“How do we move past this?” Maura asked Jane

“I don’t know”

Jane looked at Maura. Maura was looking at the table.

“Can we move past this?” she asked so quietly, Jane almost missed it

“I don’t know” was her honest reply “Can we forgive each other?”

“I hope so”


	8. Chapter 8

They paid the bill, finished their coffee and headed back to the car. The drive back to Jane’s was completely silent. Neither of them knew what to say.

20 long minutes later they arrived back at Jane’s apartment. Jane turned off the ignition and made no move to get out of the car. Neither did Maura. After what felt like forever, Jane finally spoke.

“Maybe we can start again?”

“What do you mean?” Maura turned to look at Jane

“Maybe we can start over. Start from the start. We can’t pretend that the events of the last few weeks haven’t happened, but we can start over. We can start being friends again”

“I would like that” Maura said, giving her a sad smile. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but she realised she didn’t deserve what she wanted, not after the last few weeks.

Jane got out of the car, closed her door and went to the passenger side to open Maura’s door”

“You don’t have to do that you know”

“I know, but my mother taught me manners.” Jane replied, closing the car door.

They stood looking at each other for a moment.

Maura broke the silence first

“Thank you for breakfast Jane”

“No problem”

They stood in silence for a moment longer

“Well, I really should get going”

Jane nodded “Yeah”

Maura turned and walked towards her car. She took one last look at Jane, got into her car, and drove off.

Jane let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She watched Maura drive off, and went back up to her apartment. She resisted the urge to grab a beer, deciding that 11am was too early for that. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch.

Her phone was fully charged and she turned it on to see 6 missed calls from Susie, and 16 new text messages. She went through and replied to the ones from her mother. She didn’t reply to the texts from Maura as she had just seen her, but she did text Susie to tell her she was sorry for last night and this morning.

She went to the bathroom cupboard and took some paracetamol for her headache, and got into the shower. It wasn’t until the hot water ran over her body that she realised how much it hurt. She had slept on the sofa last night, she woke up with a creak in her neck and a sore back. She let the water warm her body before she washed and got out.

She dried herself, got dressed and wandered into her living room. She checked her phone again, she had a text from Susie, she was also sorry for last night, sorry for not telling her she knew about Maura being home. She asked if Jane wanted to do something tonight.

Jane sighed.

Did she want to do something tonight? Did she want to do something with Susie tonight. Did she want to do anything with Susie any night for that matter?

She had a decision to make. Although she didn’t admit it to her, she was in love with Maura. She had only ever told her mother, who was in love with the Idea of having a doctor in the family.

She sighed again.

_Can we talk tonight?_ Jane replied to Susie

A few minutes later, Susie replied

_Be honest with me Jane. Are you going to break up with me?_

_Yes_

_It is because of Dr Isles?_

_Yes and no. I’m not breaking up with you to be with her. It’s a lot of things all rolled into one._

_So… Why then?_

_Can we talk about it in person? I really don’t want to do this over text message_

_Sure thing detective. I’m free when you are._

_I’ll come over now then._

Jane rubbed her temples, and headed out.

* * *

Maura opened the door to her Beacon Hill home and was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee brewing

“You left very early this morning Maura, is everything ok?

“Yes Angela, I just went to see Jane”

“Oh really? Are you friends again? Will she finally stop complaining about how much she misses you? Is she going to start coming over again?”

“We’re taking it slow”

“YOU’RE DATING? OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY”

“No, Angela. We’re friends. We’re starting from the beginning again”

“Oh”

There was a moment of silence

“She told you she loves you right?”

“No. I told her I loved her, but she did not reciprocate the sentiment”

“WHAT? YOU TOLD HER YOU… AND SHE DIDN’T… I’M GOING TO KILL HER”

“Angela, please”

“Maura. How long have you had this job?”

Maura looked confused, but answered anyway “6 years”

“Well that’s how long Jane’s loved you”

Silence again

“And I know for a fact you’ve loved her for that long too. I may be old, but I’m not blind. I tried telling her you felt the same way, but she didn’t believe me. She always said you were too good for her, that you could do much better than her. But you don’t want better than her, you want her. Only her.”

Maura looked at Angela

“Tell me I’m wrong Maura.”

“You are not wrong. You’re never wrong”

Angela smiled

“She just needs a bit of time, she’s being silly. She’ll realise soon, don’t worry”

“I’m not too sure Angela, she’s seeing someone else. I should have told her earlier.”

“That won’t last long, trust me”

Maura looked at Angela

“How can you be so sure?”

Angela smiled

“Well for one thing, she told me about her, she even introduced me to her. She never does that. Any serious relationships she keeps me away. Afraid I’ll say something to scare them away.”

Maura laughed.

“She doesn’t look at her like she looks at you.”

Maura sighed. Angela engulfed her in a hug.

“Don’t worry sweetie, it will all work out in the end”

She let her go and handed her a cup of coffee

“I’ll leave you alone now, don’t worry” Angela said, slipping out the back door to go back to the guest house.

Maura took the coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. She debated a glass of wine in favour of the coffee, but decided against it as it was only 11:15am.

She decided she needed to clear her head, so she went up stairs and did some yoga. She didn’t know long she had been up there, but her stomach rumbling brought her back down to earth. Reluctantly, she got up and headed downstairs to get food. She opened the fridge and noticed that Angela had made her a lasagne. There was a note on it

“Turkey mince and low fat cheese, because I know you like it healthy”

She smiled, and heated it in the microwave. She grabbed a glass of wine and headed to the living room.

She checked her phone, she only had one message from Angela to say she had forgotten to tell her that she left a lasagne in the fridge for her. She took a picture of it and sent it to her.

She put her phone down, and carried on eating her food. She finished it, rinsed her plate and cutlery and put it in the dishwasher and sat back down with a fresh glass of wine.

****Knock knock knock****

Maura turned and looked at her front door

****Knock knock knock****

She got up and walked towards the door

She opened it, and there stood Jane Rizzoli.

“I love you too”


End file.
